Never Let Them See You Cry
by queeneyZ
Summary: When you slowly fall in love with you're best friend of course things can get confusing. Follow the twists and turns of backstabbing know it alls and high school drama at it's finest.
1. Chapter 1 Before the Storm

Another Story by QueeneyZ

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or any of Clamp's characters. I only know the plot and the feeling that I want the readers to know when they read.

**Summary:** When you slowly fall in love with you're best friend of course things can get confusing. Follow the twists and turns of backstabbing know it alls and high school drama at it's finest.

**Lean On Me**

She sat at her desk tapping her fingers to the rhythm of the rain just outside that plate of glass of her window. It beat down hard playing almost a tune as the gray skies covered the town in a gloomy smile. She saw a faint reflection of herself in the window. A growing teen with short auburn hair pulled back in a small ponytail, looked straight at strong green eyes that shinned kindness and a taint of sorrow and concern. Her full pink lips graced her name of Sakura and her light complexion made her even more beautiful.

A flash of lightning soon disturbed her reflection and she jumped back a bit putting her hand over her feverishly beating heart. Ever since she was small she had a phobia of storms such as these. A moment of silence passed as she pulled her chair closer to the desk. She rested her arms on the desk as the sleeves of her pink nightgown decorated with strawberries slipped down to reveal her small wrists with a charm bracelet from her childhood.

_In a small garden with rose bushes and flowers just starting to bloom a young woman wearing a petite white sundress sat in a wooden chair at the edge of the backyard. Her long hair lay in delicate natural curls that were high lighted by the euphoric sunshine. Her eyes danced as she watched her daughter twirl in her own pink dress with an innocent ribbon at the back. Her arms were raised to the sun as if trying to grab the sweet air that was everywhere. The woman smiled and asked her daughter to come over to where she was. "Yes," the small girl replied as she stood next to her mother. "I have something that I want you to keep," she said in a gentle tone. She took out a small rectangular box and slowly opened it as the young girl's carefree green eyes opened widely at the surprise inside. "A charm bracelet," she said as her mother nodded and put the treasure on her wrist. The little girl hugged her mother with all the love she mustered and then started to dance again from the joy that she could not contain. The charms of a silver heart, a pair of wings, a gold key, a small clock, a silver moon, and a gold sun hung on the girls wrist and caught the light that flowed to the happiness in that perfect moment of time._

A faint smile appeared on her solemn face. A small black book lay on the desk with Diary written in golden curvy letters. She slowly opened the pieces of paper that held together all her thoughts, emotions, and problems. Pages of ink and little doodles passed by as she flipped to a blank page just waiting to be filled. She took the small black pen that lay next to her arm and let her feelings flow form her body to the book.

Hmmmmmmm, sorry that I'm making this the end of the chapter. I'm trying a new way of writing and I want to test if people like this. So if you like it comment but I think I'll keep going even if I don't pull a lot of people to try.

Love, QueeneyZ


	2. Chapter 2 Homeroom

**From QueeneyZ: **Thanks so much to the people who reviewed. I'm glad that you like it and I hope to dig deeper into the minds of the characters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or any of Clamp's characters. I only know the plot and the feeling that I want the readers to know when they read.

**Summary:** When you slowly fall in love with you're best friend of course things can get confusing. Follow the twists and turns of backstabbing know it alls and high school drama at it's finest.

**Lean On Me**

Chapter 2 

Morning's early light hit the small-slated roofs of the town as early risers started to get up to prepare for what the day would ask of them. Clean streets showed gray pavement that had already been swept by those big trucks that you never see. A small breeze brushed through the many cherry blossom trees letting some of them dance with the winds game only to lose by falling to the ground.

In a richer part of town Wei was already up knocking on the door. "It's time to get up Master Li," he said in a gentle tone then walked away to start breakfast.

Heavy eyelids slowly opened revealing amber orbs that shined with courage and strength. His messy dark auburn hair lay a bit over his eyes. The teen unwillingly got out of his bed putting his feet on the cold floor that lacked the warmth he had in his king sized bed. A white shirt and dark green pants were his only pj's to be as comfortable as possible. Making his way over to the bathroom he stripped out of his clothes and got into the shower. It's cool yet refreshing droplets fell on his well-toned body. Thoughts stirred through his mind as they all focused on the one girl to which he loved. Maybe he loved, maybe liked, or well he was very confused.

"Cherice," he whispered under his breath. Ever since the beginning of the tenth grade when she came as a transfer student from America he liked her. Her luscious lavender scent with her outgoing personality blended together perfectly. She was confident about herself and had her own way with a bit of attitude but her beauty showed it all. Cherice was a bit preppy but she was already popular within a week of attending school. Cheerleading, Student Council, and volleyball were her regular activities and he already had a certain eye for her.

He sighed, as he knew that she was in reach. He was a bit popular in the school, he was a straight A student, captain of the basketball team, practiced kendo, and ran in Track. Yes, he had a chance but he was a bit shy for these kinds of things.

"What am I going to do?" he muttered.

Sakura woke up to the sound of her annoying alarm clock. She opened her eyes then immediately closed them when the sun's rays hit. She groaned a bit but reluctantly got up. She sat straight forward on the bed and looked to the clock.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE," she screamed scampering to find her uniform.

She hastily changed and looked quickly in the mirror. She quickly ran her brush through her hair a couple of times.

"That should do," she said as she straightened her uniform from a few wrinkles.

Running down the stairs she made a stop at the dinning room where breakfast awaited her. Her father sitting there smiled as Sakura gave him a kiss on the cheek and grabbed the toast on her plate.

"Thank you Otousan," she yelled while she put on shoes and ran out the door.

Her older brother Touya was already in college but to get to the high school she was still able to take the cherry blossom path. Unfortunately she had no time to admire their beauty on this wonderful spring day.

"How can I be this late on the first day in the third semester, what a way to start things off," I huffed while running with all the energy I could gather.

Finally she reached the front gates of the Tomeda High School. Its thick metal bars reflected the sunshine as the wind picked up a bit blowing the black skirt that Sakura was wearing.

She ran past the open gates pushing open the school doors. Not many students were in the hallway as she flew by to get to homeroom. Her footsteps echoed through the familiar path of the white washed walls that occasionally had some class project up or any bulletins. Finally she slid the door open and bowed to her sensei asking for forgiveness for her unpunctuality.

"Kinomoto, next time I will not excuse your lateness so I hope that you will get in the habit of arriving on time," he answered.

"Yes sensei," I answered feeling my cheeks burn up from embarrassment while taking my seat.

My best friend Tomoyo that sits next to me gave me an encouraging smile. Behind me sat Syaoran as I felt his eyes stare at the back of my head. I gave a small sigh, as the morning didn't seem to be going so well.

In the pit of my stomach I felt a kick of pain that seemed to appear only for a second. When ever that happened it meant that something was going to go wrong. Though this seems like a curse that should bring you down because it reminds you of the pain and suffering of this world I never let it crush my spirits. Knowing that something will go wrong and just dwelling on that thought can cause you to lose hope and happiness. I never let it bother me and so I just gave a silent smile to myself in my head.

"But it doesn't hurt to keep it in the back of your head just incase something does happen," I whispered.

"Who are you talking to Sakura?" Tomoyo asked in a hushed voice.

I turned to meet her amethyst eyes that glowed with kindness and understanding. Her black silky hair ran in its natural curl down the back to her waist. It always seemed to have a certain shine underneath light and her whole aura gave off a mature intellect that I sometimes was jealous of. She always seemed to know everything and she is a lucky friend to have.

I gave Tomoyo a reassuring smile and answered "Nothing."

She immediately dismissed her worry and continued to listen to the sensei.

I opened my small pink backpack with white wings on the front and pulled out a marble notebook just incase I needed to write a reminder.

I started to draw small swirls with purple ink from a pen I got from Tomoyo over a blank page. They seemed to go on and on across the lines paying no heed to any pattern, only to follow it's own path to where ever it takes. Though the curves didn't spell out any secret message of form the shape of a real figure I didn't care. I fell out of my own created trance when I felt a pair of strong eyes gaze toward something. I knew it was coming from behind me. I slowly turned my head over toward the window on the left. Though the sun was streaming in unto our desks I could see a faint reflection. I found my green jaded eyes staring at the picture of Syaoran in back of me.

"Could he be staring at me," I contemplated.

I looked back again at his image.

"No," I whispered.

If he was I know that I would feel the energy directed toward me. I looked straightforward and saw the girl that sat in front of me. She had red shoulder reaching hair that had a bit of a curl at the end.

"Cherice," I thought as it caused my mouth to taste bittersweet.

Eriol, Tomoyo and I had a hint that he had a crush on her ever since she came to this school. The transfer student from America had somehow made everyone fall in love with her within a week. Sure she was nice enough and she had an outgoing personality but her preppy way was a bit artificial and she had to join the Cheerleading Squad, Student Council, and the volleyball team, all activities that Sakura was in. She somehow taught the students in them to praise her every move as if she were one of those perfect Barbie dolls with no flaws. Perfect, no one can possibly perfect and yet she seemed to fit that description.

"It shouldn't be any surprise that Syaoran would fall in love with her like everyone else but you would think that he wouldn't anyway," I thought as I turned back my attention to my notebook.

When Sakura came in late just like the rest of the class I hadn't found anything out of the ordinary. I heard her say whisper something and then Tomoyo had to ask what was going on. Sakura can be so carefree and nice but she can be in her own world even though she's sitting right in front of you. When I first walked into class Cherice saw me and gave a blissful smile. Ever since I found it so hard to stop starring at her. It seemed like she knew something that I didn't and had fun hiding whatever it is. Another part that I know I will never understand about girls. They can hide secrets from you and toy with your mind till you finally ask and they still might not tell you.

The bell suddenly rang and kids started to move about to gather their things for the next class.

I put my notebook back into my bag while I heard Syaoran get up out of his chair.

"Things never change do they Sakura," Syaoran said.

I looked down as I turned a bit red but then picked up my head and gave him a coy smile.

"Some things just aren't meant to change," said Tomoyo.

I could see a fake shine in Sakura's eyes as she smiled at Syaoran. It always stood out because she had so often seen the real happiness that would shine in her friend.

"No, she's covering up something and I have a hint to what it is," Tomoyo thought as they all walked out of homeroom.

YEAH, I finished another chapter. I didn't try to go as deep into this one just to make it a light read. I promise things will get better but this is just the beginning. PLEASE REVIEW. Flames are accepted


	3. Chapter 3 English

**Note From the Author:** Thanks for all the reviews. I am trying to make the chapter longer but when it looks long on Microsoft it looks so short in online. I'm still trying to dig deeper but there will always be a pit to a character's heart.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or any of Clamp's characters. I only know the plot and the feeling that I want the readers to know when they read.

**Summary:** When you slowly fall in love with you're best friend of course things can get confusing. Follow the twists and turns of backstabbing know it alls and high school drama at it's finest.

**Lean On Me**

Chapter 3 

English class had already begun and still there was no teacher. The noise level grew to an unbearably state as students found there clicks or pockets of friends. All around people were on desks, extra shelves, or the radiators next to the window. As soon as Syaoran stepped into the room he was greeted by a large group of guys as they called for him to join their fun.

"Is it ok if I talk to them for a while?" Syaoran asked not wanting to be rude to his childhood friends.

"Sure," Sakura said with a smile with Tomoyo nodding.

"What am I suppose to say, no you have to stay with us," I thought sadly as my green eyes followed him to where the guys greeted him warmly with pats on the back and smiles.

Tomoyo walked over toward Rika and the rest of the girls sitting on the radiators. I soon snapped out of my daze and followed. Familiar faces gave gentle smiles and welcomed us to be included in their conversations.

"So we were talking about…," Rika started but then stopped to greet yet another student.

Eyes looked over to find a pair of green eyes with fiery red hair to match as well. Her presence felt almost overpowering but all the girls excitedly opened the group to her.

"So what were you talking about?" Cherice asked as she took a seat on the middle radiator.

"Just guys and who likes whom around here," one girl spoke up to answer first.

All the girls giggled eager to find out if any new found couples would soon be holding hands with one another in the hallways.

"Oh no," I gulped as I felt another kick of pain in my stomach.

"I hate it when everyone wants to talk about crushes," I thought.

"Someone always says something to the crush of an innocent girl who made the mistake to blush uncontrollably and either hearts are broken or tied together."

Tomoyo glanced over at Sakura when she saw the pain glazed on her green orbs. She felt sorry that Sakura was getting uncomfortable under the topic of guys. Yet she had a bubble of happiness in her own stomach. She wanted to finally find out what was the cause of confusion that always seemed to be on Sakura's mind. It could only be one thing, a guy.

"Hey I wonder what the girls over there are squealing about?" a kid in the guy's crowd asked.

"We all know what that means," another answered.

"What?" Syaoran asked as his eyes spotted Cherice in the mob of females.

"When girls act all excited and jump about as they are doing now they're talking about out us," said Zach a student that the whole female population loved for his charm and looks.

All the guys smiled as he continued.

"They're choosing the hottest ones and marking them as their own territory. Girls can get into such fights over us and all we have to do is keep playing the game till we end up with one that we wouldn't mind having fun with," he laughed as some others started to.

"That's disgusting," a charming teen with black hair that reflected the light giving it a mysterious shine said stopping the laughter.

His dark blue eyes pierced into the others who watched him while his glasses glared a bit from the lights still continuing with his speech.

"Girls may have fights with one another over some guy but waiting to see who wins and toying with their oblivious minds then leaving them behind as a fun time is sickening," Eriol said with a decisive tone.

No one said a thing for a second as their easily swayed minds changed their opinion yet again to follow what the group leaders said. The silence soon cleared as small yeah's and nods for many approved Eriol's words of respect. Eriol's eyes caught up to Zach's, as he was a bit irritated at how the group changed from his opinions to another's.

Syaoran gave a small smile at Eriol for standing up against the rest though it was easy in a bunch of males who followed every word the higher status said. Eriol nodded back because doing the right thing should not be such a big accomplishment. But here in an ideal world full of prejudice and discrimination doing the right thing is a great achievement. It's something hard to do when the crowd is going one direction while you face the opposite one. Opinions of women and men can be so completely different when one treats the other as inferior with one to dominate or they are both treated with the proper respect. Either way this was no less of Eriol's character and morals.

"So let's start asking some questions," said Rika clapping her hands together to gain back the focus.

"Who's the first one that would volunteer?" a girl asked with a smile.

"CHERICE!" another called out.

All eyes were glued on the out-going redhead. She didn't seem to mind the attention, as she knew the spotlight was hers and was ready to grab it. Her pale green eyes still appealing yet lacking that shine looked out toward the other girls all waiting for her answer.

"Guess," Cherice said with a sly smile.

All heads turned to face another to try and see if they could find the right answer. Chatter and small arguments were thrown as Cherice just kept smiling.

"Erik!" one cried out and Cherice shook her head.

"Zach!" another cried and she shook her head once again.

"One more try," said Cherice calmly.

All the girls went silent to think for they wanted to guess right.

A sweet voice rang out smoothly as all the girl's eyes widened at the answer that had to be correct.

"Syaoran," Tomoyo said.

Cliff Hangy. Thanks for taking the time to read this fic. I hope that you enjoyed it and that you'll continue because I know things are starting to pick up.


	4. Chapter 4 Watch Out

**Note From the Author: **Thanks for all the reviews and I hope that I get a lot more. I love to leave them at cliffy's. I'm happy that you people are impressed with the speed that I am updating at. I try to start a new chapter right after I upload another. I hate it when a story that I really enjoy isn't updated at a good pace. A week is ok but a month is dreadful. That doesn't mean that I don't just right junk and hand it in because I care about my writing and I hope that you do to.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or any of Clamp's characters. I only know the plot and the feeling that I want the readers to know when they read.

**Summary:** When you slowly fall in love with you're best friend of course things can get confusing. Follow the twists and turns of backstabbing know it alls and high school drama at it's finest.

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 4**

My eyes widened at the sound of Tomoyo's voice as she called out her guess. It seemed that time had slowed down and I was sitting there glued to my seat unable to move. Her mouth spelled out the syllables slowly and even at that pace I still felt that I could not comprehend like a kindergartener who did not understand why A was always the first letter in the alphabet.

The girls were all silent for only a second and then you could hear the of courses and the yeah they're perfect for each other's. Soon they quieted down as they heard Cherice clear her throat.

All eyes were on her waiting on what would fall out of her mouth to confirm the answer. She slowly put her hands in the lap of her skirt and picked up her head.

"So you really think he likes me?" she asked in a syrupy voice.

Immediately the yes's and why shouldn't he's occurred as they all tried to raise her confidence. She smiled gracefully as they all crowded around her even more.

On the out side edge of the group sat Sakura still lost yet humble in her seat. Tomoyo saw her friend's confused green eyes. She had a mission to find out if her own suspicions were true as she always was on the subject of love. But she still felt a bit remorse for having to hurt her friend. To solve everything the first step is to accept it and then you can then decide what to do about it. Tomoyo knew that well so the next step from here was just to give Sakura a push or a shoulder to depend on.

I did not understand why I felt this way when Tomoyo said that name. Syaoran had always been a close friend and I do admit that I had a crush on him when we were younger. I have constantly stood by him and at times we were able to have those deep conversations. Ones where you can never schedule when to pour out your heart and inner thoughts. Where you didn't have to think about what was coming out of your mouth when it was the wholehearted truth. It seemed to just come out at the right time and then a realization hit me. We haven't really been able to talk like that ever since the beginning of this new school year. I have no idea what is going on in his mind and defiantly no idea who he has a crush on. The only thing I was certain about was that I was confused and that thought was threatening tears. But those tears stopped when I saw Cherice spot me on the side and she gave me those weird smiles almost as if she was happy that I wasn't. Just as I was about to try and say something the door slid open.

All the students turned around to the find a woman with long brown hair that streamed down to her waist in an elegant manner. She wore a simple white button down dress shirt with a beautiful red jacket that flowed with her body and a black skirt that made her presence even more defining. Her hazel eyes scanned the quiet room as no one moved to the silent music that had started to play when that classroom door slide open. The teacher hadn't even said a word yet her mysterious presence deserved respect unlike most subs' that get pushed around.

"I can see that class has already begun without me," she said in a calm tone.

"Mizuki sensei," gasped Sakura.

The teacher smiled benevolently at Sakura but felt another strong pair of amber eyes towards her. Syaoran gave her a neither angry nor happy look but she returned it with a warm smile.

"Now please take your seats," she said.

Immediately all the students shuffled to their assigned seats. As soon as the chairs stopped moving and all bodies were in the proper places with notebooks ready to be used class had really begun.

The substitute smiled at the quick corporation that she had gained and so she turned her back to the class to write the notes that there English teacher left. Syaoran caught Sakura's attention and he gave her a suspicious look. Sakura always knew what it meant ever since she met Mizuki sensei when they were younger, simply watch out.

-----------------------

After class Tomoyo started to walk out of the door when she saw Sakura staying behind.

"Sakura if you don't move faster we'll be late," she said.

"I'll only be a minute," she answered.

Mizuki turned around having finished erasing the chalkboard to face Sakura.

"How have you been Sakura?" she said in a caring voice.

"I've been good but I was so happy to see you here in Tomeda," Sakura answered sweetly.

Mizuki sensei thought for a moment. "Sakura if your wondering why I'm here it might not necessarily mean that anything is wrong."

Sakura only nodded but her eyes were as perplexed as ever and she started to walk out of the door.

"Sakura," the woman called.

Sakura turned around to meet those incisive hazel eyes with her own innocent green ones.

"Yes sensei," she said.

"Remember opportunities of a life time can be snatched away in a heartbeat," she said simply.

Sakura let her words of wisdom sink in as she tried to figure out what exactly it would come to mean.

"Sakura we're going to be late," Tomoyo said patiently.

"Hai," she cried quickly bowing to her teacher and then running out the door.

Yeah, fourth chapter and I try to make them longer but I always find the perfect way to end a chapter. I ask you to please review and constructive criticism is encouraged so that I can make better chapters for you to enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5 Pink Petals

**Note From The Author:** Sorry to all my readers for my chapters haven't really been that great and I know that I can do better. I'm adding POV's for some people who are confused with whose thoughts are whose. Please continue to read and I will do my best. I am trying to improve with the constructive criticism that I keep getting.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or any of Clamp's characters. I only know the plot and the feeling that I want the readers to know when they read.

**Summary:** When you slowly fall in love with you're best friend of course things can get confusing. Follow the twists and turns of backstabbing know it alls and high school drama at it's finest.

**Lean On Me**

Chapter 5 

The pink dancers flowed to the wind's rhythm to only inevitably fall to the soft green shards of grass that lay underneath the cherry blossom tree. A perfect scene of that serene peace that only lasts for only a minute. Where your mind and body are in tune with the echo of Mother Nature's engaging song of solitude. The faint smell of the untainted cherry scent in the air circled the broad shade of the tree. The small areas where the sunlight was able to pour through reached the ground creating a starlight effect. Underneath all the beauty lay a brown haired teen that seemed to sleep while wrapped in the tree's comfort. His eyelids opened revealing the strong amber eyes that starred straight up to the flourishing blossoms. Slowly he put his hands in front of his face dazed at how the sunlight had streamed to his hand making it look just as lively as to where it came from. His breaths were slow and calm as he lowered his hand back to the ground.

Deep with in his mind he had his own problem to deal. Usually he reacted to a situation as soon as possible using logic and his own combat skills. But this was different, so different that he had the hardest time on figuring out what to do.

Syaoran's POV

"I know that I like her," I said to myself softly knowing that no soul was near enough to understand what I was saying.

"But what exactly do I do about it?" I asked the wind feeling a slight breeze brush my face.

"I don't even know if I can ask her out," I groaned sitting up.

"Ever since we came from middle school to high school everyone has thought that I am naturally charming and that I can get any girl in the school with a smile," I thought gloomily.

"But it's just not that easy for me," I whispered.

A bit farther away stood another cherry blossom tree not as big as the others that surrounded it in the schoolyard but just as beautiful. A gentle breeze passed by and carefully caressed the young girl's cheek as she sat underneath with her small diary. Her back lay comfortably against the tree trunk as the petals slowly fell to the ground. She sat with the small book that contained all her thoughts, memories, and hopes in her lap. Next to her a small red box that contained her lunch sat in the grass. Slowly she put down her pen and took the last bite of her sandwich.

She felt as the sandwich went down her throat slowly and smoothly.

Sakura's POV

I starred at the empty gaps that the cherry blossoms left as they floated to the ground. You usually look at the petals themselves in all their sweet wonder but in the gaps there was space to look beyond what is right in front of your face.

"If I keep looking straight through then maybe I will be able to find those happy times again," I whispered not really knowing what was coming out of my mouth. It seemed to flow out subconsciously while my mind took a silent walk.

"What am I saying?" I shouted a bit shaking my head.

"I should be happy that such a popular girl like Cherice likes Syaoran," I said out loud as I gripped the pen that was beside me in my fist.

"I must be happy for Syaoran if he……," I started slowly as my hand slowly unclamped the pen.

"likes her too," I whispered.

I sat still for a few moments trying to sort out what I felt inside my heart. I didn't know so I racked my brain to figure out exactly what emotions lay. Pain was the only feeling that I was sure of in my heart.

"Pain for what?" I thought.

"Pain for not knowing exactly what was going on in one of my best friend's mind?"

"Pain for losing time with Syaoran if he gets a girlfriend?"

"Pain for finding out to a group of overly excited girls?"

"Pain for………" I trialed off.

"No, no, no," I cried gathering my belongings and rushing from the serene shelter that I had found.

My feet moved to no certain location but only to run. I expected my face to be wet with tears from what ever thought that had caused me to break down but my face was perfectly dry.

I ran blindly only to be pulled back by a hand that had grabbed unto my wrist as I heard my charm bracelet jingle. I slowly looked behind me to find a bewildered face with worried deep amber eyes.

"Sakura," he said panting.

I could only look at him with a perplexed face.

"I saw you running from one of the cherry blossom trees so I ran to see if something happened. Are you ok?" he asked apprehensively.

His words ran into my head as I tried to find my voice.

"I'm…ok," I said trying to sound as carefree as possible as my voice quivered.

"..I…I just thought I heard the bell…so I was running toward the school," I continued.

He gave me a look that saw right through my tale as he starred directly into my eyes for any fear or discomfort. I tried to stare him back down but I knew that if he starred long enough he would see the pain that hovered in my green eyes. I looked away sharply toward the ground and shot my wrist out of his hand.

"I have to get back inside the building to…put my books away, maybe…. I'll see you… later," I said as calmly as my voice could sound.

I turned my whole body around and ran toward the school door's leaving behind Syaoran as he stood there in the fields of cherry blossom and shards of grass. As soon as I reached the cold gray handles on the door I stopped dead in my tracks. I could feel the sweat that was on my forehead as some of my bangs had clung on. My breaths were short as they slowed down but my heart kept beating at the fast monotonous pace, as it was when Syaoran's eyes were on me.

"What am I doing?" I whispered.

Syaoran's POV

I watched Sakura run back inside the building not even trying to follow. When I saw her dashing from the cherry blossom trees I got scared. What was she running from as if she was trying to leave the world behind her? I finally caught up to her, boy no wonder she is on the track team. My short breaths showed that and I grabbed her wrist to keep her from running. She turned around with a face that I have never seen before. She looked a bit scared but not from the shock of being grabbed but at me. What did I do that could cause her beautiful face to turn into…pain? I asked her if she was all right but she made this excuse and ran away. I couldn't figure out was going on and she took off with no truthful answer but she looked too scared to explain so I let her go. I was lost and the wind seemed to kick up again as I felt it brush across my face with the shards of grass that blowing to one direction.

"What did I do?" I whispered.

Far across the fields of cherry blossom and the school doors lay a window on another part of the building. It gave the perfect view to see all the commotion that just occurred with the pair. The window's reflection gave a perfect image of the person but the most striking feature was the vibrant amethyst eyes. Pale pink lips slowly turned into a small smile at what she had seen.

"Finally Sakura has realized that she feels some pain toward Syaoran when she finds out that someone likes him," I whispered knowing that the classroom was empty due to lunch.

"That's one more step to comprehending that she loves him more than a friend but she could also deny it."

"And Syaoran is finally paying a bit more attention as a concerned friend but I hope that he figures it all out. He doesn't have all the cards yet but he is a bit closer to solving this mess than Sakura, after all he did have a crush on her when we were younger but he never told just as Sakura never did either."

"I know that they belong together but they just need time."

She sighed a bit leaning her back a bit more on the chair that she was watching from. She was always used to figuring everything in her head but talking aloud and letting the words hit the ears made a bigger impact on the situations that lay ahead.

Her eyes followed Sakura as she walked back into the building and then she watched as Syaoran stood there for a minute and moved to come back inside. Then slowly she closed her eyes and sat till the moments of peace had to come to an end just like the close of a book. But she knew that this was only the beginning and there were many more chapters to come.

Yeah, I put a lot of effort into this chapter to satisfy more of you readers. Please review and tell me what exactly you love about the story.


	6. Chapter 6 A Golden Band

**A Note From the Author:** I am so pleased with the way that this story has been going. Thank you for all the reviews! I feel that every time I write a new chapter my writing is getting better. I hope that you continue to read and keep up.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or any of Clamp's characters. I only know the plot and the feeling that I want the readers to know when they read.

**Summary:** When you slowly fall in love with you're best friend of course things can get confusing. Follow the twists and turns of backstabbing know it alls and high school drama at it's finest.

** Lean On Me**

Chapter 6 

I stared at the sunlight that hit the board as the math teacher wrote up the algebraic problems in chalk. My ears seemed to mute out all other whispers that came out of the student's mouths who sat around me. Though I should be paying attention to the teacher and to the class since I'm not the best in math I subconsciously fell into my thoughts. They seemed to swirl around in my head as I only heard the chalk's swift actions as it hit the board to leave its mark and then move on the next number. The light made the chalk look brighter than it actually was and staring at it made my eyes hurt. I rubbed my temples lightly and tried to focus my attention on something else. My short hair that seemed to always brush against my cheeks annoyed me a bit so I reached into my small book bag that held my personal belongings and retrieved a delicate band that gave a small shimmer through the golden threads that were weaved intricately never missing a step. I smiled as I pulled my auburn hair that formed a short ponytail in the back.

_It was on the first day of junior high as all the seventh graders were fluttering around their new school. Many traveled in groups or with at least one friend to keep them from shaking with nervousness all by their lonesome. Others were so perky and excited to be in a big new school with new faces and more teachers. I was caught in the middle of this situation feeling my knees tremble a bit from taking a look at the unfamiliar building of which she which maybe someday I would call home just like our elementary school._

"_Oh, Sakura you look so kawaii in our new uniforms," Tomoyo cried obviously eager making Sakura twirl as the red tartan skirt spun in the cool breeze._

_I only looked at my friend with cheerfulness and took a glance at Syaoran watching right in front of me. He gave me a serious look but then his firm lips turned into a small smile. His amber orbs were full of encouragement as he could see through to my uneasiness. A strong wind picked up brushing his bangs to the side of his face. His arm came up to put them back in place and on his wrist my eyes picked up a bright gleam. A thin golden band sparkled wanting attention from eyes that sought it. Syaoran saw that my eyes gathered their attention to the gleam and spoke. _

"_It's just a good luck charm that my mother gave to me but it's most likely fit for girls, here," he said gently slipping it off his own wrist and putting it on mine. _

_As his gentle fingertips brushed against my own skin and I immediately felt my heart skip a beat or two. _

"_But..," I stammered unable to form any words. _

_He started to walk toward the school doors then turned around. _

"_I think you need it more that I do," he said chuckling. _

_Tomoyo giggled as I just realized that he was making fun of me with my face turning another shade of red. I only huffed a puff of hot air and pouted but quickly ran to catch up with my so-called friends as the late bell rang._

Nope the real bell rang as I was awakened from my reveries quickly picking up my bag and books as others swiftly left the room. Luckily for me both Syaoran and Tomoyo didn't get put in the same math class as me so I avoided confrontation for now. I walked through the restless halls as guys hung around pretty girls at their lockers and as clicks started to update one another on the latest news. Isolated and completely alone I continued to my locker finally reaching it to slowly turn the black and white dial. Remotely out of tune with reality I slipped my books and bag into the cluttered and messy locker taking out the material I needed. As I closed my locker I gave out a sigh and out of nowhere I found a head pop close to my own.

"Hello Kinomoto," Cherice said straining to sound as happy as possible.

I only gave her a nod as my eyes starred down to my brown shoes that at the moment was the most interesting thing I could find.

"You kind of looked down in homeroom yesterday so I wanted to see if you were doing ok," she said in a fake syrupy voice.

"Thank you for your concern, really. I was just tired yesterday, a bit too much on my mind," I answered politely.

"Oh are you sure that's all?" she asked making it sound as if she knew the secret to life.

I looked up at her pale green eyes as they were trying to knock off my confidence.

"What else could of happened?" I asked trying to sound as innocent as possible. Show some back bone Sakura I thought determinedly, I can't be pushed around like this and besides I better start being nice now if she'll soon be Syaoran's girl…….friend.

Cherice only grinned maliciously. "No I'm sure there's nothing that could be bothering you right now."

I only continued to look straight ahead as she started to walk past me.

"Nothing that happens to involve my precious Syaoran now, right?" she whispered wickedly into my left ear as she brushed past.

I held my breath as I heard her words replay into my head and stood there meaninglessly as the rest of the students shuffled their feet and continued to walk by to head to their next classes.

Tomoyo's POV

The late bell for third period had already rung as classmates continued to fill up the World History period. Why isn't Sakura here yet I wondered? I quickly went to my desk by the window in the forth row not too far from Syaoran's. I gave him a puzzled look mouthing Sakura's name. He looked over to her desk and saw that it was empty. He stared for more than a moment as if remembering something as his eyes filled into sadness. He snapped out of it and shook his head and turned around continuing to think of whatever had occurred before. I only gave a deep frown, so he doesn't know either, figures.

Syaoran's POV

Maybe she doesn't want to face me again but why? I haven't done anything to betray her trust. I really don't know what's going on in her head anymore. Ever since this year has started all I see is her smile and nothing else. If she's hurting I would know but lately things have been too distant to even tell if she would be crying or not. Well at least not up until yesterday but I her face was dry without the slightest notion to crying. Ugh what is going on?

Suddenly the door slid open as all eyes were turned to Sakura as she slowly walked in. Her head was tilted down to the ground as her auburn bangs covered her usually glistening eyes and her hands were tightly gripped unto her notebook and pencil case hugged to her chest.

"Sumimasen sensei," she whispered softly yet still enough that Tomoyo and Syaoran could pick up the numbness in her voice.

"Just hurry and get to your seat quickly, you've already taken the liberty of disturbing the class," the teacher scolded.

"Hai sensei," she answered just as soft and walked to her seat not far from Syaoran and Tomoyo.

Both concerned friends gave quick looks to one another as their eyes reverted back on Sakura. She only opened her notebook to a new page and starred at the voids of space in front never even taking the slightest interest of explaining or even acknowledging her friends and that's how class went on.

Sakura's POV

Syaoran and Cherice deserve each other right I questioned. Cherice is full of energy and charisma while Syaoran is smart and athletic. Both are popular and have many fans chasing after them so it fits like the golden puzzle, right? My hand glided over to open the blue notebook ahead of me but I couldn't concentrate. No, the only thing I could do was stare blankly at everything in front of me yet it seemed like nothing was there to begin with.

The bell rang dispersing all thoughts that clouded what was on everyone's mind as they all had drifted far from what the lesson boring from the start taught. Tomoyo quickly ran over to Sakura's desk sticking her face right in front of her friend. Her strong amethyst eyes searched for whatever was troubling jade green eyes finding almost nothing. They had defiantly lost their own sparkling shine but it seemed to be so lost in thought that all emotion was covered to even tell feeling was there.

"Sakura," she whispered softly as if she felt her best friend pain as well as her heart bore into the lost orbs.

"Gomen Tomoyo," she answered as she tilted her head down again.

Syaoran swiftly took his turn next in front of Sakura's desk. He frowned, as Sakura couldn't find any amount of courage to even look at him. He said nothing and continued to stare at her auburn locks of hair put in a small ponytail with some strands already astray. He felt an urge to pull them behind her delicate ear as his hand moved closer to her face but immediately stopped. A sudden image of her scared face from yesterday's encounter appeared in his head and he hastily drew back his hand. He turned his back to Sakura's desk moving toward the door. He looked back at her for a moment and said nothing leaving Tomoyo quietly standing beside Sakura with a look on her face of disappointment.

Thanks for reading, please comment. QueeneyZ


	7. Chapter 7 Ring ring

**A Note From the Author:** Finally I started to feel my muse and be able to write again. I honestly have no idea where this story will go but I'm sure the road to getting there will be quite interesting so please read to your heart's content and I hope that you will continue to read my story but until then here is Chapter 7.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or any of Clamp's characters. I only know the plot and the feeling that I want the readers to know when they read.

**Summary:** When you slowly fall in love with you're best friend of course things can get confusing. Follow the twists and turns of backstabbing know it alls and high school drama at it's finest.

**Lean On Me**

Chapter 7 

The world can seem so cold like those memorable days in the winter where you play outside as the snow keeps falling fresh slowly building up. Through wet gloves covering your hands you have too much fun participating in that rigid snowball fight with laughing friends and building weird snowmen to which you try and make look as round as they used to build in your favorite cartoon. No, it's only later when you step inside that cozy house filled with warmth and comfort that you realize your hands had turned numb and cold gently looking over the redness that you see glowing brightly.

Numb, is that how I feel? When Tomoyo's eyes searched mine why didn't I look at her with longing to tell someone what's going on? When Syaoran's presence overshadowed my own why couldn't I look up and give him a smile of reassurance to tell him that I was ok though it's quite far from that or just anything? I don't know what's wrong but I don't like this feeling at all.

Things have to cheer up sooner or later, right? Because after winter's icy breath reaches your back causing the hair to rise it slowly relaxes to find spring's cool breeze full of warmth from the glowing sun. I have to believe that things will soften up or how else will I be able to find courage to apologize to Tomoyo or Syaoran for acting so out of character today.

I looked up to the afternoon sky as the soon baby blue was starting to make way for the soft colors of yellows and reds as the sun was slowly getting ready to set. I stretched my arms up and wide trying to loosen up my shoulders and took a deep breath.

I gave a fist to the sidewalk that lay ahead took a step and said

"I won't let Cherice get to me like this."

"If she wants some fake cheeriness then I give that medicine to her right in the mouth."

Humph I grunted sullenly as I started to pick up my feet taking the trail home.

School had seemed way too long I reasoned as I swung my backpack in my left hand ever so slightly. My strides were long keeping at a certain pace and I wanted to keep my head up high smiling to the world. I soon reached the gate of my house opening it slowly as it make a low creaking sound from not getting any elbow grease. I looked up and there on the front steps of grey stone stood a pleased face. Her sleek black hair with a few delicate curls at the bottom swayed to the right as a soft breeze picked up and I only smiled back at her.

"Tomoyo," I said cheerfully jogging up to greet her.

She was still dressed in the school uniform so she must of came after her rehearsals with the women's choir at our school.

"I'm glad to see that someone has defiantly found their optimistic side once again," she said as a smile graced her face.

"Yes I have. I'm sorry Tomoyo for acting so strange today," I answered.

"If you feel sad then feel sad, if you feel angry be angry and if you feel happy then let everything go and be the way you want after all it's not good to suppress things inside right?" she asked gladly.

I nodded feeling the strands of my hair brush against the back of my neck. Ever since I met her I grew envious of her quality for being compassionate. It can give you a sense of peace and soothe any doubt.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked hospitably.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I would love to but I have to get going," she answered politely walking toward the gate. "I'm just glad to see that you've cheered up."

"Thanks," I said watching her pass. "Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course, oh and by the way you might want to talk to Syaoran and apologize for making him worry, ok?" she called looking back once more with a serious look on her face.

I nodded as she gave me one last smile and walked right out the gate.

I guess I have to speak with Syaoran sooner or later. Was he really that worried I wondered as I walked up the steps to the wooden door. I shuffled through my bag to find my keys as the charms from my bracelet jingled. After finding them I slowly fit it into lock of the knob and walked in.

"I'm home," I called to a vacant house hearing my voice pass through the empty rooms. I sighed but took a deep breath inhaling the familiar scent of hazelnut and strawberry wrapped around one another filling the house. It's said that each home has it's own scent due to the conditions of the house and the people who live their. It's nice to know that your own house is a bit unique and different though the outside exterior has the same design as the rest on the block.

Things have been getting quite busy as Touya is getting through tough boulders of living on his own and mastering the schedule in a new job and dad trying to make things easier for everyone else. Usually they come home late at night but every once in a while they make it for dinner. I had offered to get a job to lend a hand but dad told me I could help just as easily if I focused on school and brought up my grades, especially in math.

I slipped off my brown shoes and switched them for a pair of comfortable pink slippers and trudged up the wooden stairs hearing the pitter-patter my feet made while climbing up. After walking through the short hallway I opened the door to my room and slowly outgripped my bag causing a low thump to hit the wooden floor.

Flipping on the lights on the right hand I steadily made my way to my bed made of comfortable cherry pink sheets and soft fluffy pillows. As my feet slid across the floor they only went a bit slower as I stepped on the light green rug right in the middle of the room. I looked around and found my white dresser pushed near the light switch. Another door that led to my small closet was on the left of the entrance door leaving my desk with a quaint window with light green curtains above all the way in front of my bed. I glanced over to my right to see a shinning face of my mother smiling right at me on top of the small white table. I looked up and saw right through my ceiling window at the sky soon turning darker.

I sighed as I made myself go change into a modest green shirt and a pair of comfortable gray sweat pants. I walked downstairs all the way to the kitchen and grabbed myself an apple from the basket in the middle of the table. After making my way to the living room I found comfy spot on the couch and flicked on the T.V finding the Food Network. As I watched I kept looking over at the phone that lay right next to me on a small wooden table.

I really should explain to Syaoran I thought playing an endless game of what and what not to do. My hand hesitantly reached for the phone as I eyed what I was doing with fear.

But what if he doesn't want to talk to me after all I've done I thought as my hand darted back to my lap.

Ugh, get a grip of yourself Sakura your talking to yourself too much I thought and grabbed the phone. I dialed the number from memory quickly trying to get this whole ordeal over with. I heard the monotonous sound of beep in my ear.

Damn, no one picked up as I slowly put the phone down when I heard it lead me to his voice mail.

The doorbell suddenly rang and I jumped to the sudden noise. I rushed over to the door an opened it to find my dad.

"Sorry I forgot my keys again," he apologized as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's ok," I said smiling as I noticed the Chinese food in his other hand and took it from him to place it in the kitchen.

When the table was set I quietly ate across from my father, as the only light to guide was the bright one hovering over us. I didn't have much to say as I snapped into my thoughts.

"Sakura, Sakura," my father beckoned.

"Hai," I answered as I popped out of my bubble.

"Anything going on in school?" he questioned.

"No, everything is going well," I replied quickly.

He eyed me as I starred down to my plate as the anxiety was building up.

"How are Tomoyo and Syaoran doing?" he asked.

"Oh, they are both fine getting back to the schedule of things," I answered with a bit of uneasiness in the back of my throat.

"Ok, sure," my father said digesting my words knowing that the conversation was going nowhere.

"Ummmmm, I am finished so if your done I can clean up," I said politely.

"No honey it's alright. Just go upstairs and finish your homework," he said smiling ever so gently.

"Arigatou," I replied giving him the best grin I could muster.

I rushed out of the room and grabbed the phone in the living room and ran up the stairs feeling that growing tension slowly slither away back into the darkness. After locking my door shut I jumped on my bed and dialed those numbers one more time. The apprehension was increasing so fast that soon I wouldn't be able to take it. Again the rings sounded in both my ear and head until someone finally picked up.

"Hello," Syaoran answered as I felt my heart stop for a second.

Heeeheeeee Cliffy right there. I'm so happy with this chapter and I hope that more people will start to read this story. Again thanks always for reading and I hope to update soon.

Till then

QueeneyZ


End file.
